Plaisirs solitaires
by Aho-Ushi-Lambo
Summary: Naruto l'a supplié, l'a poursuivi, l'a imploré de rentrer avec lui. Il lui a dit quelque chose qui restera gravé en eux deux. Et maintenant il est passé à autre chose. Après tout ça, il espérait bien que Sasuke ne le considérait pas comme encore sien. Une fic inspirée de la chanson de Madame Kay et d'un autre OS cité dans le texte. Désolée pour le résumé...
1. Va te faire

**/!\ YAOI, soit relations entre hommes, on n'aime pas on ne lit pas.**

Titre : Plaisirs Solitaires

Titre (Chapitre) : Va te faire

Pairings : Naruto x Neiji, Naruto x Sasuke pour les principaux et quelques autres secondaires (ex : Sakura x Sai, Temari x Shikamaru, etc...)

POV : Alternatifs (chaque changement sera indiqué en **gras souligné**)

Rating : K+

Résumé : Naruto l'a supplié, l'a poursuivi, l'a imploré de rentrer avec lui. Il lui a dit quelque chose qui restera gravé en eux deux. Et il est passé à autre chose. Après tout ça, il espérait bien que Sasuke ne le considérait pas comme encore sien.

Disclaimer : Le manga appartiens à Kishimoto-sensei, la chanson est "Plaisirs solitaires" de Madame Kay, l'idée de base m'est venue en lisant "Alors va te faire" de Stelfarze (allez lire cet OS, il est génial)

**Note :**** Comme dit plus tôt, entre la chanson thème de son OS et l'OS lui même, Stelfarze m'a bien inspirée ^^ Jusque dans les couples choisis (en fait, c'est même pas pour ça que je les ai choisis mais pour cause d'une légère ressemblance entre les deux bruns ténébreux) mais j'espère très vite me détacher de son texte. Ensuite, je précise que le titre de l'histoire est donc le titre de la chanson de Madame Kay bien que ce soit le seul rapport entre le titre de la chanson et le contenu de l'histoire, le titre de chaque chapitre sera fait avec les paroles de ladite chanson et certaines paroles se retrouveront certainement dans le texte (**_italique centré_**), évidemment je les modifierais un peu pour que ça s'adapte.**

**Note 2 : Je précise que l'histoire du manga n'est respectée que jusqu'à un certain point. Après que Sasuke ait tué Itachi, il planifie la destruction de Konoha seul mais quand il parle avec Kakashi, Sakura et Naruto, il change d'avis (comment ça, c'est pas crédible venant de Sasuke ? Pas grave, j'expliquerais dans l'histoire les raisons) et rentre à Konoha avec eux. Là bas, on apprend qu'il a supprimé Orochimaru ET Itachi ce qui "sauve" sa réputation (rappelons que les deux étaient ultra recherchés) et il n'a pas tué Danzo (je sais, c'est dommage). Bref, voilà. J'espère que vous aimerez ! **

* * *

Konoha. Ils rentraient tous les quatre. Enfin. L'équipe 7 retrouvait sa forme initiale. Kakashi avait envoyé Pakkun au village pour prévenir Tsunade et les conseillers du retour de Sasuke. Quand ils arrivèrent aux portes du village caché, ils purent s'apercevoir que le Hokage (soyons francs, ce n'était pas le genre des deux autres de faire preuve d'autant d'attention) avait prévenu les autres équipes. Ainsi, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji,Neiji, Lee, Tenten, Shino, Kiba et Hinata l'attendaient. Un visage inconnu du brun, l'air plutôt hostile, était présent, une lueur inquiète et soulagée oscillant dans ses yeux. Quand les quatre ninjas arrivèrent, ils les regardèrent tour à tour. Personne n'osait vraiment saluer l'enfant prodige rentré chez lui. Il faut aussi souligner que tous arboraient un air suspect : Sakura avait des larmes pleins les yeux (jusque là, rien d'anormal) accompagnées d'une mine épuisée qui inquiéta plusieurs de ses amis. Le blond affichait quand à lui un visage renfermé et pensif ce qui suffisait à attiser les soupçons. Mais les sourcils inhabituellement froncés chez le jeune ninja avaient de quoi intriguaient tout le monde. Sasuke, fidèle à lui même, donnait toujours cette impression de danger, comme une aura qui disait "ne-t'approche-pas-ne-me-parles-pas-sinon-je-te-tue". Un sentiment étrange se dégageait cependant de ses prunelles noires. Une certaine joie mêlée d'amertume. Son village. Celui qui avait décimé les Uchiha. Celui qui avait fait de son frère un traître. Comment allait-il s'adapter. Pourquoi était-il revenu ? Un regard au blond lui rappela la raison de son retour.

**NARUTO **:

Je sentis ses yeux sur mon dos. Je me recroquevillais un peu plus. Si j'étais heureux qu'il soit de retour ? Bien sûr, il était mon meilleur ami...Enfin si on veut. Mais je me sentais trahi, au plus profond de moi, il m'avait abandonné de la pire façon qui soit. Ses mots qui résonnaient toujours dans ma tête "Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire, Usuratonkachi ?!". J'avais lutté pour qu'il revienne. Jamais je ne remercierais assez Sakura de m'avoir fait faire cette stupide promesse de le lui ramener. Sans cette raison, j'aurais laissé tomber... J'ignore pourquoi, je le sentais. S'il n'y avait pas eu ce serment, je n'aurais pas pu aller jusqu'au bout. Pour avoir une bonne raison de l'affronter. Vraiment, pas un entraînement. Lui faire aussi mal que lui m'avait blessé. Oui, c'est ça, j'avais une espèce de goût amer dans la bouche, je lui en voulais toujours. Quelque part, cela me surpris, je pensais que j'avais tourné la page. Pourtant, ça faisait toujours mal. Et maintenant, il me regardait sans discrétion. J'espérais qu'il n'allait pas considérer ce que je lui avais dit presque quatre ans auparavant comme d'actualité. Sans dire un mot, je m'avançais au milieu du groupe de mes amis et entrais au village. J'avais besoin de solitude. D'urgence. De réfléchir à tout ça.

_ Salut...Sasuke... dit timidement Ino.

Je devinais qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux dans les tremblements de sa voix. Je suppose aussi que les autres ont souri à mon ami. Finalement, moi en tête, nous sommes tous entrés.

Je sentis une main effleurer la mienne. Je n'avais pas besoin de le regarder pour deviner que Neiji tentait de m'approcher discrètement. Je m'écartais de la façon la plus naturelle possible. Quand je levais enfin le regard vers lui, je vis que je l'avais blessé. Je lui souris et inspirais avant de lui avouer :

_ Je sais pas si j'ai envie qu'il sache comme ça...

Je savais qu'il n'aimerait pas. Et qu'il avait toujours pensé que si Sasuke revenait, il me perdrait. A moi de lui prouver le contraire...Et j'étais décidément mal partit puisque d'un air triste il me demanda :

_ Ca va changer quelque chose qu'il soit là ?

_ Non... T'as qu'à passer à la maison...Enfin à l'appart...enfin bref... bégayais-je en essayant de définir le deux-pièces/salle de bain crasseux et rempli d'emballages périmés de ramen de toutes sortes dans lequel je vivais.

_ D'ici une heure, le temps que je range mes affaires. Ok ? demandais-je en effleurant légèrement sa main.

_ Ok. accepta-t-il en me décochant un micro sourire.

Je vous vois venir ! Vous allez me dire que chez lui, un micro sourire, c'est déjà énorme. Mais je vous apprendrais que depuis que nous sommes ensemble, il s'est déridé (si, si, je vous assure) et il lui arrive même de rire.

Toujours est-il qu'une demi heure plus tard, j'étais chez moi, essayant désespérément de rendre le "salon" habitable. Hors de question de recevoir mon petit-ami dans tout ce bordel.

Quelqu'un toqua à ma porte. Il avait de l'avance, c'était pas son genre. D'habitude il arrivait à l'heure pile, à la seconde près. J'ouvris le battant de bois ...

**SASUKE :**

Cela faisait quatre ans que j'avais quitté le village caché. Et par extension la sublime demeure familiale. Je redoutais ce que j'allais trouver à l'intérieur. Finalement, le Hokage me donna quelques heures de sursis puisqu'elle m'annonça que je devais l'accompagner... Je suppose que les conseillers devaient décréter si je pouvais réintégrer le village.

Une fois arrivé dans le bureau, je les vis là, assis tous les deux. Danzo dans l'ombre au fond, me toisait du regard. Je l'ignorais.

_ Asseyez-vous. m'ordonna la vieille femme. Je la regardai droit dans les yeux avant de répondre avec aplomb :

_ Non merci.

_ Bien. Monsieur Uchiha Sasuke, vous êtes accusés de désertion et de trahison. Ces deux seuls crimes justifieraient l'exécution. Qu'avez-vous à opposer à ce jugement ?

Au moins, ils ne tournaient pas autour du pot. J'inspirais, je détestais ce que j'allais dire. Mais mon frère était mort et Naruto lui, était bien vivant. Et je n'avais pas abandonné mes idées de vengeance sans raison.

_ J'ai tué Orochimaru, ce qui devrait bien arranger vos affaires, et Itachi Uchiha, lui aussi déserteur. Je crois bien avoir prouvé ma loyauté au village.

_ Loyauté ? Vous plaisantez ? s'insurgea le vieil homme assis à côté d'elle.

_ Non. Je ne plaisante pas. Je suis plus loyal au village que d'autres dans cette pièce. lâchais-je en fusillant Danzo du regard.

A ma gauche, je sentis Tsunade se raidir.

_ Je veux simplement être libre de mes mouvements et habiter chez moi. Si vous ne me faites pas confiance, ne me confiez pas de missions. finis-je par proposer, pressé de sortir.

J'avais envie de le voir, lui parler. J'hésitais à le faire mais je devrais aussi m'excuser pour ce que je lui avais fait ce jour là. Je m'en rappelle encore. Il tentait par tous les moyens de me convaincre de rester. Et quand nos deux attaques sont entrées en contact, nous enveloppant de chakra, j'avais entendu ses mots comme un murmure :

"Je t'aime, Sasuke...Alors ne pars pas, reste avec moi."

J'avais d'abord cru qu'ils'agissait d'un énième stratagème. Mais dans ses pupilles dilatées et transformées pas le pouvoir de Kyuubi, j'avais lu ses larmes et sa sincérité. Je crois que je m'en voudrais toujours un peu d'avoir répondu si sèchement, avec un rictus narquois :

"Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire, Usuratonkachi ?!".

J'avais été dur. Mais j'avais besoin de partir. Et aujourd'hui, j'étais revenu. Parce qu'en croisant une nouvelle fois son regard, j'avais définitivement compris que je ne pourrais jamais lui faire de mal. Parce que j'avais compris, après quatre ans, le sentiment de douleur et d'espoir qui m'avait envahi quand il m'avait avoué ses sentiments. J'étais revenu parce que j'avais compris que je l'aimais (plutôt m'arracher la langue que de le répéter) et que toutes les vengeances du mondes ne vaudraient jamais ce regard azur qu'il posait sur moi.

_ Acceptez-vous ces conditions Monsieur Uchiha ?

De quoi me parlait-elle ? ... Merde.

_ Euh... Vous pourriez m'accorder jusqu'à demain pour réfléchir ? tentais-je sans conviction.

Ils me regardèrent avec un mélange de mépris et de stupéfaction. Mais classe Uchihesque oblige, je restais droit et digne, sans ciller. Ils finirent par accepeter à condition que je soit escorté par un ninja reconnu jusque là. J'opinais.

Quand bous fûmes sortis, je demandais :

_ C'est quoi leur proposition ?

_ Je savais que tu n'écoutais pas. râla la blonde quelques instants avant de m'apprendre :

_ Tu va rester simple habitant un certain temps, le temps que soient faites des évaluations psychologiques et de capacités. Tu n'auras droit d'avoir aucune information sur aucune mission du village d'ici là.

_ Ouais, bah j'aurais dû dire oui sans réfléchir, ça m'aurait éviter de supporter un Anbu qui me déteste.

_ Sasuke, je n'ai peut-être pas tant de pouvoir que ça avec eux trois qui agissent dans mon dos. Mais je reste le Hokage, c'est moi qui vais décider qui t'escortera.

Je la regardais sans comprendre.

_ Naruto le fera.

Je restais hébété une demi seconde avant de me reprendre :

_ Pourquoi lui ?

_ Je le savais...C'est pour lui que tu es rentré...Je savais que tu le ferais. Un jour ou l'autre.

Je rêvais où elle tentait de joueur les entremetteuses ?

_ Fais pas semblant de pas comprendre. Mais autant te le dire tout de suite, Naruto aussi te déteste...A sa façon. Tu resteras toujours son meilleur ami mais...Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ce jour là, mais quelque chose s'est brisé entre vous. Alors saisis ta chance ce soir pour mettre les choses au point. Et va lui dire que je le veux dans mon bureau dans deux heures. Tu n'auras qu'à rester avec lui ce temps là.

Je la regardais... Cette femme était surprenante : elle se faisait passer pour une adolescente alors qu'elle avait dans la cinquantaine passée, elle se comportait apparemment parfois comme une adolescente alors qu'elle avait la cinquantaine passée, et elle s'occupait des affaires d'adolescents alors qu'elle avait la cinquantaine passée... Purement incroyable. Je hochais en guise de remerciement.

En attendant de trouver le blond, je fus escorté par Shizune qui n'osait pas me regarder. Une fois devant l'appartement, elle me laissa avec un sourire gêné. Je frappais à la porte. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour qu'elle s'ouvre sur son visage empli de bonheur :

_ T'es en av...Sasuke.

_ Oui. Je reviens d'une réunion avec le Hokage et les conseillers... Il faut que tu m'escorte jusqu'à demain.

_ Pas question. il avait l'air plus affolé qu'en colère.

_ Ok... De toute façon il faut que tu ailles voir Tsunade-sama d'ici deux heures. Tu lui dira à ce moment. En attendant...

_ Désolé, vraiment, mais j'ai un rendez-vous.

Je ne le crus pas.

**NARUTO** :

Non, non, non ! Essayer de retrouver une relation amicale avec Sasuke ne me dérangeait pas. Même plus, c'est ce que je voulais avec lui à présent. D'autant plus que si nous étions amis, Neiji cesserait de s'inquiéter bêtement. Mais si j'annulais notre RDV pour rester avec mon déserteur de meilleur ami, il ne me le pardonnerait pas. Jamais !

Quoi qu'il en soit, je le fis entrer et lui proposais de lui servir quelque chose :

_ Tu fais toujours tes courses et ton rangement de la même façon que quand je suis parti ? demanda-t-il suspicieux.

_ A peu près oui. admis-je avec un sourire en coin.

_ Alors ça ira, merci.

_ Sasuke, écoutes, tu me connais, j'adorerais t'escorter et pouvoir me moquer de toi jusqu'à la fin de tes jours pour avoir été ta baby-sitter. Tu me connais bien, pas vrai, alors tu sais que j'adorerais ça ! Mais vraiment, je ne peux pas. C'est absolument impossible.

Il esquissa un sourire narquois.

_ Le fameux rendez-vous.

_ Oui.

_ Tu t'es enfin trouvé une copine ? Sakura a craqué sous ton charme ?

Je ne pus retenir un rictus amusé.

_ Non. Tu le sais très bien, ne, Sas'ke... Que je suis gay...

L'ambiance s'était..Rafraîchie. Non, en fait, elle était devenue glaciale. Depuis que je lui avais déclaré mon amour la larme à l'oeil, il le savait.

_ Oui, je sais... Moi aussi. Enfin je crois.

_ Ah. Ok. fut tout ce que je pus répondre.

_ A propos de ça...De ce qui s'est passé il y a quatre ans...

Je savais bien qu'on y reviendrais. Je commençais ma phrase en même temps que lui. Le temps que je m'en aperçoive nous avions tous les deux fini de parler :

_ Je suis vraiment désolé de ce que je t'ai dit ce jour là... Quoi ?

_ Naruto, j'ai été con.

Ça c'était rien de le dire.

_ Je pensais pas ce que j'ai dit et je suis vraiment désolé.

Ah ouais il ne pens...minute ! IL S'EXCUSAIT ?! Merde, j'avais pas pu en profiter.

_ Tu peux le redire, que je sois sûr d'avoir bien entendu !

_ Tu as parfaitement entendu.

_ Ça t'en sais rien ! répliquais-je.

_ Ok, je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai été con et je pensais pas ce que je t'ai dit. Ça te va ?

_ Ouais... Alors on est amis ? vérifiais-je.

_ Tu n'as pas compris...

Jusque là, j'étais presque sûr que si mais le fait qu'il me dise ça me faisait douter.

_ Naruto, quand j'ai dit que je m'en foutais, je mentais... J'avais peur... J'étais vraiment débile...Et...Merde, je vais pas le dire quand même ?

Pourquoi il commençait à s'énerver ?

_ Bah quoi ? C'est quoi que tu veux me dire ?

Il s'approcha. Dangereusement. Et avant que j'ai compris ce qu'il essayait de faire, il m'embrassa. Je ne savais pas comment réagir... J'avais toujours voulu ça, ses lèvres sur les miennes, sa langue... Mais pas comme ça. Et surtout, pas maintenant.

_J'ai mis quelques années à comprendre la leçon [...]_

_Tu m'as toujours ignoré et tu réapparais comme si je t'attendais_

Je le repoussais. Violemment.

_ Non ! NON ! Hors de question. Pas après tout ça.

_ Mais...

_Ah d'accord t'étais pas assez mûr, faudrait te pardonner_

___C'est pas une question d'excuses. Je t'ai tout dit, j'étais prêt à mourir pour toi...Et tu es partit ! QUATRE ANS, MERDE !

_Tu sais maintenant j'ai mieux à faire, oh oh oh_  
_Tu peux remuer ciel et terre, oh oh oh_

_[...]_

_Nan mais tu croyais quoi ?_

_ Je suis pas aussi stupide Sasuke. Je t'ai pas attendu. Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais rester seul à pleurer parce que t'étais parti ?! On savait même pas si tu reviendrais ! Ou si tu deviendrais notre ennemi ! ON SAVAIT MÊME PAS SI T'ETAIS EN VIE, SASUKE !

_J'ai eu le temps d'oublier_  
_Les rêves les faux espoirs_  
_Qui font partis du passé_

_ J'allais pas passer ma vie à t'attendre. Après ce que tu m'as dit ! C'est foutu Sasuke. Trop tard. Fini ! Tu comprends ça, nous deux...C'est mort. Faut pas me prendre pour un con non plus ! Quatre ans presque sans nouvelles, tu m'as dit que tu t'en foutais, que t'allais me tuer... Et sous prétexte que t'es désolé, je devrais dire Amen et te sauter dessus ? Te fous pas de moi !

_Souviens-toi_,_ regrette-moi_

Je le regardais. Je n'avais jamais autant crié de toute ma vie. En réalité, être aussi dur ne me ressemblais pas. Surtout pas avec lui. Mais là, s'en était trop. il disparaissait et l'on ne se revoyait que pour que je l'entende me cracher sa haine, il m'avait détruit et il voulait quoi ? Qu'on baise ? Qu'on soit un couple ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. Et je ne voulais pas savoir. Je n'étais pas d'un naturel très rancunier...Mais là, c'était plus que je ne pouvais en supporter. Il se foutait de moi. C'est tout ce qui était cohérent dans ma tête : il se foutait vraiment de ma gueule !

_ Tu sais quoi, retiens bien ces paroles Sasuke. Même moi, il y a des choses que je ne peux pas pardonner. Même moi ! Alors que tu me propose MAINTENANT un quelconque plan, faut même pas y compter ! Qu'on reste amis, ça je peux c'est même ce que je voudrais. Mais si on veut deux choses si différentes, ça va pas être possible. Pas après tout ce temps ! J'ai qu'une chose à te dire...

_Alors va te faire !_

_ VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE ! Et par quelqu'un d'autre que moi !

Un long et lourd silence s'installa. Alors que je reprenais mon souffle, encore choqué d'avoir déballé tout ce que je retenais depuis quatre ans, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Je me dirigeais vers elle d'un pas rageur et l'ouvrit violemment...Pour tomber sur Neiji. Je lui souris.

_ Entre.

_ Sur qui tu gueulais ? On t'entend depuis l'autre bout de la rue ?

_ Lui ! crachais-je en désignant mon ancien meilleur ami.

En réponse à ce que je lui avais demandé plus tôt dans la journée, il s'écarta un peu mais je l'attirais brutalement vers moi pour l'embrasser. Il parut surpris mais oublia rapidement son étonnement pour répondre à mon baiser. Les yeux mi-clos, je distinguais deux choses à travers mes cils : Neiji, collé à moi, et le regard empli de tristesse et de rage de Sasuke. Étrangement, ce regard me fascina.

* * *

**Mot d'Auteure :** Oui, je sais que Naruto est un peu OOC. Mais je vais tâcher d'arranger ça par la la suite. Sinon, qu'en pensez vous ? Bien ? Pas bien ? La suite, des idées ? D'après vous que se passera-t-il ? Ah ha ! Mystère !

Une pitite review, ça fait plaisir et c'est motivant.

Oh, et je commence un...disons, sondage, pour le dernier ou avant dernier chapitre. Avec qui voyez vous finir Naruto ? Neiji ou Sasuke ? (je me demande si quelqu'un votera pour Neiji ?) Bref. En attendant la suite, merci de m'avoir lue et j'attends vos critiques.

**REVIEWS : **

_**Kitsune** _: Je prend ton vote en compte. Je suis assez d'accord avec toi sur le fait que Naruto a assez souffert comme ça. Mais pour la suite que je prévois, j'hésite un peu. Enfin tu verra si tu lis, peut-être ton vote changera. En tout cas, il y aura un passage entre eux deux malgré tout (et oui, j'ai tout prévu sauf la toute toute fin). Merci beaucoup pour ta review et ton vote ;) J'espère te revoir par la suite.


	2. Les temps ont changés

**/!\ YAOI, soit relations entre hommes. On n'aime pas, on ne lit pas.**

Titre : Les temps ont changés

Pairings : Neiji x Naruto, Sasuke x Naruto et d'autres.

POV : Alternatifs. Les changements sont signalés en gras souligné.

Rating : K

Résumé : Le choc... Il était encore sous le choc. Naruto avait haussé la voix. Dire qu'il était revenu pour lui... Il n'allait pas abandonner si facilement. Pas après tout ça...

Disclaimer : Le manga Naruto est à Kishimoto-sensei, la chanson à Madame Kay, l'OS qui m'a inspirée à Stelfarze.

**Note :**

* * *

__ Sur qui tu gueulais ? On t'entend depuis l'autre bout de la rue ?_

__ Lui ! crachais-je en désignant mon ancien meilleur ami._

_En réponse à ce que je lui avais demandé plus tôt dans la journée, il s'écarta un peu mais je l'attirais brutalement vers moi pour l'embrasser. Il parut surpris mais oublia rapidement son étonnement pour répondre à mon baiser. Les yeux mi-clos, je distinguais deux choses à travers mes cils : Neiji, collé à moi, et le regard empli de tristesse et de rage de Sasuke. Étrangement, ce regard me fascina._

* * *

**NARUTO :**

Quand je fus à bout de souffle, je lâchais mon petit-ami, haletant lui aussi. Je jetais un rapide et discret coup d'œil à Sasuke qui avait blêmi.

_ Je...Je crois que je vais vous laisser... Je risquerais de déranger.

_ Mais Sas... commença Neiji avant que je ne l'interrompe.

_ Effectivement.

_ Tsunade-sama veut te voir...Dans environ une heure et demi... Je lui dirais de me trouver un autre... accompagnateur.

Si je n'avais pas été désireux de le voir déguerpir de mon pseudo salon, j'aurais ri devant son euphémisme avant de rajouter "dis plutôt une nounou"... Mais justement, je voulais qu'il s'en aille. Alors je me tus.

Quand il eu claqué la porte, je me tournais vers mon brun et l'embrassais à nouveau.

_ Naruto... Je croyais que tu... Ne voulais pas qu'il l'apprenne comme ça.

_ J'ai changé d'avis. dis-je simplement.

_ Pourquoi ?

J'hésitais à répondre... Je détestais mentir à mon amant, et y arrivais très mal par dessus le marché. Mais lui dire que Sasuk m'avait fait une proposition plus qu'explicite risquait de le refroidir considérablement. J'optais finalement pour une légère déformation de la réalité :

_ Je savais pas trop comment le lui dire en fait alors...

_ Arrête, tu sais pas mentir. Et dire "Je suis en couple avec Neiji", ça doit pas être plus difficile que dire "Détruit pas Konoha pour l'amour du ciel et rentre avec nous au village". Je dirais même que c'est plus simple.

Voilà, je savais que j'aurais dû dire la vérité... Maintenant, il me regardait d'un air triste et soucieux, un peu énervé. Il s'était écarté tandis que j'avais laissé une main dans ses cheveux. Je finis par baisser la tête en soupirant et par m'asseoir sur le lit en le tirant vers moi.

_ Ok... Il m'a fait ses excuses...

_ Sasuke...S'excuser ? Pourquoi ?

Et merde, parce qu'en plus, il allait falloir que je lui parle aussi de ça. Certes, il avait toujours su (comme toute personne un poil observatrice que je connaissais à savoir la quasi totalité de mes amis) que j'aimais Sasuke. Avant. Mais je n'avais parlé à personne d ce qu'il m'avait asséné le jour de son départ. Alors pourquoi devrais-je en parler justement maintenant que ça n'avait plus lieu d'être évoqué ?

_ Pour ce qu'il m'a dit le jour où je lui ai avoué mes sentiments. je repris, le devançant :

_ Il m'a dit "Qu'est-ce que ça peux me faire ?". Non, tu me laisse continuer ! l'interrompis-je à nouveau.

_ Donc, il s'est excusé. Deux fois. Je sais, c'est difficile à croire. Puis il m'a fait comprendre qu'il attendait plus que de l'amitié de ma part.

Le silence qui plana dans la pièce m'inquiéta quelques instants. Le regard accablé de mon compagnon aussi.

_ Comment ?

_ Il m'a embrassé... avouais-je dans un murmure.

_ Et tu as fait quoi ? demanda-t-il sur le même ton.

_ Je l'ai repoussé bien sûr ! Et je lui ai dit ses quatre vérités à ce Teme ! Qu'il avait pas le droit de dire ça maintenant, que j'étais passé à autre chose et que ça changerait pas. Et d'aller se faire foutre par quelqu'un d'autre. m'écriais-je.

Il sourit quand il entendit la dernière phrase.

_ Tu me crois au moins ?!

_ Bien sûr...tu sais pas mentir alors je te crois.

Je soupirais, soulagé.

Je le regardais en caressant ses cheveux. J'aimais vraiment Neiji. C'était presque affolant... D'abord j'avais été amoureux Sasuke. Puis j'avais eu une relation sans lendemain avec lui, très vite suivie d'une autre nuit avec Sai (qui était maintenant en couple avec Sakura) avec de me mettre finalement en couple avec Neiji. Au tout départ, notre relation était...houleuse. La relation libre devenant plus insupportable au fil des mois, nous avions fini par nous mettre en couple pour de bon, dans une relation plus classique.

Aujourd'hui, j'étais bien avec lui et je n'avais pas envie que ça change. Pourtant, malgré tout ce que je pouvais dire à mon amant pour nous rassurer tous les deux, je savais bien que le retour de Sasuke ne serait pas sans conséquences.

**SASUKE : **

Il s'était jeté sur lui. J'avais bien compris qu'il était avec quelqu'un. Et dans le fond il avait raison : il n'avait pas à m'attendre quatre ans comme si j'étais irremplaçable. Pourtant, ça m'avait fait un sacré choc de le voir bouffer Neiji sur place. Quand il m'avait parlé de son rendez-vous. J'avais commencé par ne pas le croire. Puis, j'avais capté qu'il n'avait pas menti. Il ne savait mentir ! Alors je m'étais imaginé qu'il s'agissait d' l'inconnu présent tout à l'heure quand j'étais arrivé... Je n'avais pas pensé à lui. Je n'avais jamais envisagé que Naruto s'énerverait aussi fort non plus. J'étais encore sidéré... Il m'avait crié dessus. Et pas pour exprimer sa joie de me revoir. Il m'avait balancé au visage ce que je m'efforçais d'ignorer depuis quatre longues années : j'avais merdé. Je pensais bien qu'il allait falloir plus que des excuses pour me rattraper...

J'en étais là de mes réflexions quand je butais contre quelqu'un. Je levais la tête pour croiser le regard surpris de Sakura.

_ Bah...Ca fait dix minutes que je secoue la mai depuis l'autre bout de la rue...Me dit pas que tu ne m'avais pas remarquée ?

_ Non...Je réfléchissais.

_ Ah...

_ J'ai un service à te demander. avouais-je.

Elle me regarda, de plus en plus étonnée.

_ Il me faut...un ninja reconnu, pour m'escorter jusqu'à demain. Ca devait être Naruto...Mais il est avec Neiji...Et il a pas l'air...disposé à rester avec moi...

_ Euh...Je peux rester avec toi une heure ou deux mais pas dans la soirée, désolée... J'ai...

_ Un rendez-vous ? finis-je avec un sourire amer.

Décidément, c'était la saison. Elle hocha la tête et je lui demandais qui était ce fameux rendez-vous.

_ Sai... C'est...tu le connais pas, il est venu compléter l'équipe 7 l'année dernière. Je te le présente ?

_ Oh...Le brun de tout à l'heure... Celui qui vous accompagnait quand vous êtes venu cette fois là...

Je comprenais mieux son hostilité. Ce n'est pas Naruto qu'il gardais jalousement. Mais Sakura. A moins que notre première rencontre dans la caverne d'Orochimaru ait fait son effet.

J'acceptais de l'accompagner.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde était là. Visiblement, ils étaient core plus soudés qu'avant. nous avions tous beaucoup changé en quelques années.

_ Sasuke...T'es plus loquace qu'avant je trouve. lâcha Kiba.

Je le fusillais du regard, pour la forme. Quand le fameux Sai arriva, Sakura l'embrassa et nous présenta en bonne et due forme :

_ Sai... Et bah...Sasuke.

Il me toisa quelques instants. Je fis de même.

_ T'en fais pas, Sasuke te piqueras pas ta copine. lança moqueusement Shikamaru.

_ C'est pas ce qui m'inquiète. lâcha froidement le garçon.

Je haussais les épaules et retournais mon attention sur le groupe. Choji avait maigri...Ce qui tenait presque du miracle vu les habitudes alimentaires qu'il tenait quand j'étai parti. Et Shino était encore plus renfermé qu'avant, ce que je croyais difficilement possible. Ino... il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ignorer qu'elle avait le béguin pou Shikamaru... J'étais au mins débarrassé de deux groupies.

Ils avaient changé... Parce que je l'avais senti à mon arrivée, ils étaient devenus plus soudés... Naruto... Naruto faisait partie de ce tout. Quand j'étais parti, c'était loin d'être gagné.

Je me sentais un peu abstraits dans ce tableau. J'étais parti trop longtemps.

**SHIKAMARU :**

L'ambiance était devenue franchement glaciale quand Sai et Sasuke avaient fait connaissance. Mais Sakura avait su détendre l'atmosphère. Quand Kiba posa la question fatale qui rendit l'air pratiquement irrespirable.

_ Où sont Naruto et Neiji ?

Autour de la table à laquelle nous étions rassemblés, nous nous tendîmes. Lee et Kiba devaient être les seules personnes à ignorer que la relation Naruto/Sasuke était complexe. Les deux avaient toujours été plus qu'amis sans vraiment se l'avouer. Cela sautait aux yeux. Et le blond avait couru après l'autre pendant des années. Même quand il avait été parti, c'est pour dire. Pourtant, quelque chose me disait que les sentiments de Naruto avaient toujours été réciproques. Enfin, je devrais dire les anciens sentiments de Naruto. Je me demandais comment aller évoluer les choses entre eux trois.

Quoi qu'il en soit, tout le monde se raidit, attendant la réaction de Sasuke. Elle ne fut pas celle que nous avions envisagée puisqu'il dit, comme si de rien n'était :

_ Ensemble chez Naruto. Quand je suis parti ils étaient sur le point de se sauter dessus. dit avec une désinvolture à faire peur.

Je le regardais. Étais-je le seul à voir qu'il faisait semblant ?

**NEIJI : **

J'étais inquiet. Sasuke était revenu? J'avais fait partie de l'équipe partie pour le récupérer. Et malgré tout, je le considérais comme mon ami. Mais je restais inquiet face à sa relation avec Naruto... Il avait beau dire que le retour du brun ne changerait rien, je voyais simplement qu'il n'été rentré que depuis moins de deux heures et déjà le comportement de mon petit-ami avait changé. Il m'avait repoussé et avait failli me violer devant le brun. Je savais déjà ce qui allait se passer. Ils allaient se tourner autour ans arrêt. Pendant des mois. Se lancer des piques, se chamailler. Et Naruto irait avec lui à la fin. Je ne faisais pas le poids face à son premier amour ET meilleur ami.

Je sentis une main dans mes cheveux. Je tournai la tête et croisais le regard inquiet de Naru. Je lui souris mais j'ai bien peur qu'il ait deviné que je réfléchissais puisqu'il me demanda :

_ Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Je tournais les yeux vers le plafond avant de m'expliquer :

_ Tu vas retourner avec lui.

Il se redressa, prenant appui sur moi pour me fixer droit dans les yeux :

_ Jamais. C'est fini avec lui. Je te l'ai déjà dit, ça ne va rien changer.

_ Naru, il vient juste d'arriver et ça a déjà changé. Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Tu l'aimes encore.

_ NON ! C'est faux. Je n'aime plus Sasuke...Je te jure, je m'en fous... Je suis juste en colère contre lui.

_ C'est ça le problème Naruto. On n'est jamais en colère contre quelqu'un dont on se fiche. On ne l'est que contre les gens qu'on aime.

Il garda le silence un moment, baissant les yeux.

_ Sasuke ne sera jamais plus qu'un ami.

_ Je t'en veux pas.

C'était vrai. D'autant plus qu'il semblait croire en ce qu'il affirmait. Mais au fond, je savais seulement que Sasuke était loin d'être une page tournée pour lui.

Ellipse

**NARUTO :**

Neiji était inquiet. J'espérais arriver à le rassurer avec le temps. Dans l'immédiat cependant, j'avais autre chose à penser. J'étais debout devant le bureau de la vieille, attendant qu'elle me reçoive. Ce qui arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Debout dans le bureau, elle me regarda avant de dire, sans prendre de détour :

_ Je veux que tu escortes Sasuke jusqu'à demain.

Je la regardais avant de demander :

_ Pourquoi moi ? Je ne suis même pas Jounin.

_ Tu sais pourquoi. Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé ce jour là mais il serait temps de pardonner à Sasuke, tu ne crois pas ?

_ Effectivement, vous ne savez pas ce qui s'est passé... Et puis... Vous n'avez pas répondu.

_ Ce sera toi parce que j'en ai décidé ainsi. C'est un ordre. Si tu veux être Hokage un jour, tu ferais bien par commencer à obéir aux ordres. elle avait haussé le ton de façon autoritaire.

Mamie Tsunade était quelqu'un de confiance, cela dit, il y avait des ordres que l'on ne pouvait discuter. Et celui-ci en faisait partie. C'est pourquoi, après que nous nous soyons fixés dans le blanc des yeux pendant plusieurs minutes, je lâchais froidement :

_ Bien.

Je fis demi tour. Lorsque je posai la main sur la poignée elle dit d'une voix plus douce :

_ Naruto, tu devrais en discuter avec lui.

Je disparus.

A la sortie du bâtiment, je retrouvais mon petit ami. Je répondis à sa question muette :

_ Faut qu'on retrouve Sasuke... J'suis de baby-sitting cette nuit.

Il sourit et m'accompagna à la recherche du dernier survivant qui, s'il ne faisait pas sérieusement attention, verrait sa ligne s'éteindre définitivement.

Ellipse.

Après une demi heure nous finîmes pas retrouver tout le monde chez Ichiraku. A peine étions nous entrés que le silence se fit autour de la table. La tension avait grimpé d'un seul coup alors que la température semblait avoir chuté de plusieurs degrés. Je regardais l'abruti droit dans les yeux et il m'interrogea du regard. Un instant j'eus l'impression de retrouver le lien que nous avions avant son départ. Quand nous n'avions pas vraiment besoin de mots pou comprendre ce que voulait l'autre. Je compris qu'il voulait savoir ce qu'il en était, il comprit ma réponse;

_ Désolé pour vous. Neiji a qu'à venir si tu veux.

Je faillis m'étouffer avec ma salive. Et à voir l'allure de Shikamaru, Sakura et Neiji, je n'étais pas le seul à être au bord de la syncope.

Mon petit ami se ressaisit le premier et lâcha avec un demi-sourire ironique :

_ Non merci... Mais c'est gentil de penser à moi.

Nous finîmes par nous asseoir avec eux et progressivement, l'ambiance s'améliora.

* * *

**Mot d'Auteure :** Voici donc le second chapitre et je vais commencer mon blabla par les réponses aux reviews anonymes du chapitre 1 :

**REVIEW : **

_**Kitsune** _: Je prend ton vote en compte. Je suis assez d'accord avec toi sur le fait que Naruto a assez souffert comme ça. Mais pour la suite que je prévois, j'hésite un peu. Enfin tu verra si tu lis, peut-être ton vote changera. En tout cas, il y aura un passage entre eux deux malgré tout (et oui, j'ai tout prévu sauf la toute toute fin). Merci beaucoup pour ta review et ton vote ;) J'espère te revoir par la suite.

_**Pauline** _: Lol. J'avais jamais vu Sasuke comme ça mais c'est pas entièrement faux. Surtout la partie "classe"

_**Fansfic :**_ Merci beaucoup et merci d'avoir donné ton avis ^^

_**Guest** _: Ton idée est géniale, j'y avais pas pensé mais je pense que c'est ce que je vais faire.

_**Elodie57 :**_ Merci beaucoup de ta review. Oui, j'adore ce couple aussi mais je suis assez de ton avis sur Naruto. Au final, je crois que je vais opter pour une solution disons...intermédiaire.

_**Kawaii-sama :**_ Oui, on dit bien threesome. D'ailleurs, ce sujet est un gros délire avec une pote mais je le trouve pas forcément adapté ici. Enfin, c'est mon point de vue, je vois mal Sasu et Neiji cohabiter. Quoique, pour Naruto peut-être. Enfin, bref, en tout cas merci de ta review.

Donc, la seconde chose que je vais dire sera : je suis stupéfaite. Je pensais que plus de personnes voteraient pour Sasuke mais j'ai pu constater que la majorité des lectrices (lecteurs ?) étaient plutôt du côté de Neiji.

Cela dit, j'ai eu une review très intéressante de Guest qui parlait de faire deux versions : une pour chaque couple. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Pour ma part, j'aime bien l'idée et je pense que c'est ce que je ferais. So, merci d'avoir lu, et un grand merci aux reviewers/follower/favoriters.


End file.
